Ultimate Witching Hour
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man meets some strange visitors in New York. So he follows them and falls into a bewitching adventure!


Peter Parker, also known as Spider Man, has been patrolling New York City. He received a report about supernatural phenomenon going on in the city.

"Okay...so how are I suppose to find these unusual disturbances?" Spider Man asked no one. The web slinger has received reports of people seeing flying objects in the sky and "paranormal phenomenon" as one would say.

The hero saw smoke coming from the city.

"Looks like I'll have to stick with the normal bad guy phenomenon." said Spider Man.

Spider Man swung his way to New York City. When he arrived, he saw Trapster robbing a bank.

"Huh, it's Trapster." said Spider Man. "Talk about an easy bust" The hero dropped in the the path of the sociopathic criminal. "Hold it right there!"

Trapster sneered. "I was hoping you'd show up, Spider Man!" He aimed his blaster at them. He pulled the trigger, but not a sticky substance or explosives, but a cloud of confetti!

Spider Man just stared. "Uh..."

"What the-?" He pulled the trigger again. But this time...

 **BLAM!**

Trapster's gun imploded and now he was trapped in a heap of his own sticky goo.

"Geez, bad day with the equipment, Trapster?" Spider Man quipped. "Was it a rental or something?"

Trapster growled something beneath the sticky mess. With his one hand poking out of the goo and pointed at something.

"That has to be the easiest take down ever!" Spider Man said. "The guy literally took himself out!"

Trapster grumbled some more and pointed harder.

"Spider Man! Spider Man!"

The hero saw a little blonde girl wearing a white t-shirt over a pair of red overalls came running up to him. In her hand was a pen and notepad. "Can I have your autograph, Mr. Spider Man?!" she asked, very excitedly.

To say Spider Man was shocked would be an understatement. Never has anyone asked him for an autograph, since most of New York sees him as a menace no thanks to the loud-mouthed propaganda newscaster J. Jonah Jameson.

"Uh, sure." Spider Man took the pen and wrote his signature down.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said with a jump. "It's my first time here in New York! And to actually meet you in person?! It's such an honor!"

"WENDY!"

The sound of that hideous shriek made the superhero feel a jolt of dread. Marching Spidey's way were three badly dressed women with frowns on their faces. A blonde wearing a tiger striped poncho dress, a brunette in a shimmering overcoat, and a curly redhead in a golden pantsuit. They each wore a hat to match their abnormal ensemble.

And for some strange reason, they all carried a carpet bag in each hand.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers?!" hissed the blonde. She sneered at Spider Man. "And what are you looking at, Bozo? Huh?" She grabbed Wendy by the arm and pulled her away.

"Sheesh. There goes my vote for Miss Congeniality." said Spider Man as he watched the three women storm away with Wendy. "And people say I dress goofy."

Just then, a mugger jumped out of an alley and snatched one of the women's bags.

"HEY! What am I?! Invisible?!" Spider Man was about to stop him until one of the women pointed at the purse snatcher.

All of a sudden, the mugger's feet seemed to freeze, causing him to trip and fall face first onto the unforgiving concrete.

"Ouch!" said Spider Man.

The woman marched up to the man, stabbed his hand with the sharp heel of her black pump, causing the mugger more pain, and took her bag back.

Spider Man stared. That robber didn't seem to trip by accident.

The women cackled, but Wendy didn't. "That was a bit much, don't you think?"

"Relax, Wendy." said the redhead. "It's not like she turned him into pumpkin guts."

 _'Turn him into what?!'_ Spider Man thought.

"Or turn him into goat hair or lizard eyeballs!" the brunette cackled. "Now that would be a hoot!"

Spider Man didn't need Spidey sense to tell him that something was off about those oddballs. Even those creepy laughs were suspicious.

He decided to follow them.

* * *

Wendy and the three women got on board a plane. Little did they know that Spider Man was hitching a ride with them.

The plane ride was a long one, but the plane finally landed.

Once on ground, Spider Man looked out and saw the family leaving. He dropped to the ground and was going to follow them until,

"HELP!"

Spider Man looked back and heard a ruckus on one of the planes. Reacting fast, he went to the plane and saw a hijacker taking a stewardess hostage!

"NOBODY MOVE!" the hijacker threatened.

"Do you have a passport?" a fake deep voice said.

"What-"

 **POW!**

The crook was hit with one of the hardest sucker punches Spider Man can deliver. He webbed up the hijacker so the authorities won't have any trouble taking him in.

"Whoa! It's Spider Man!" a portly passenger said.

"The Spider Man?!"

"What's he doing here?!"

Many people approached the hero for an autograph, selfie with him, or just film him on their phones.

As much as Spidey likes to be appreciated, he had no time to waste. He didn't come all this way to start a fan club.

"Sorry, everyone. This spider is on a mission!" Spider Man said to the crowd of people. He briskly left the airport, but he lost track of Wendy.

"Oh, great." grumped Spider Man. "Guess it's Detective Time for me."

Spider Man arrived at a small little town in the country. The first stop he made was the park, there were more than a few shocked stares at the superhero as he walked around the park. He approached an elderly man selling ice cream.

"Holy smokes! You're that Spider guy!" the vendor said.

"That's right. And I'm looking for someone." said Spider Man. "A little blonde girl wearing red and three crabby women. Have you seen them?"

When his question reached his ears, the vendor turned white and a little trembly. The eavesdroppers murmured among themselves.

"Uh, what did these three crabby ladies dress like?" asked the vendor.

"Like they escaped a retirement home for clowns." Spider Man answered.

"And was the little blonde girl really nice and the women were really nasty?"

"That's right."

Spider Man heard gasps all around him. Many people started to turn the other way and run as fast as they can.

"I take it they have some kind of rep here?" asked Spider Man.

The vendor closed shop and leaned in closely. "Listen, friend. I'll show you where they are. But if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me, capeesh?"

"Uh, sure...I mean, capeesh?"

* * *

The old man drove Spider Man down a dirt road deep into a forest outside of town. A few miles later, he stopped.

"This is as far as I go. Just stick to the path and you'll see a old house." said the man. "And remember, you didn't hear it from me."

"Don't worry. Spidey Scout's honor." Spider Man said as he got out. The man quickly pulled out and left the woods as fast as he came in.

"Okay, stick to the path, find an old house. Sounds easy enough." Spider Man followed the old man's instructions. As he walked, he couldn't stop thinking about Wendy and those women. Who were they? Are they villains? A new pep squad for the Sinister Six?

A few minutes later, Spider Man stopped. He arrived at his destination.

"Whoa..."

Spider Man was expecting an old house, but when he actually got there, he found out it was old, creepy, and downright awful!

"Yeesh. Is this the dark side of the foreclosure crisis?" Spider Man said out loud. "This place is spookier than Doctor Strange's crib!" Spider Man pondered as he observed the old building.

"Let's see, how do I get in?" Spider Man heard something creak. He looked to the right and spotted an open window with creaky shutters. "That works."

Spider Man jumped through the window and what he saw next made his skin crawl.

The whole house looked like his web shooter went crazy. Dusty cobwebs were everywhere! Not to mention the ancient looking wallpaper and furniture, all covered with an inch layer of dust.

"Whoa, this is like, the most authentic haunted house I've ever seen!" said Spider Man. He paused, then swallowed a little. "Please don't let this be a haunted house!" He said nervously to himself. The supernatural always gets him spooked.

Spider Man looked around the house for anything suspicious. The floorboards creaked as he walked.

"Well, no sign of those wacky women." said Spider Man. "But they could seriously use a maid." He looked around. "Or a wrecking ball..."

"Spider Man?!" a familiar voice squeaked.

Spider Man spun around and saw Wendy at the top of the stairs. She wore a red hat and red onesie.

"What are you doing here?!" Wendy said as she raced down the stairs.

"Uh, sorry to catch you in your...pajamas, Wendy. But I'm looking for those women you were with."

"You mean my aunts?"

Spider Man shook his head and cocked his head back. "Your aunts?!"

Wendy nodded. "Yup, Aunt Gerty, Gabby, and Fanny."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously." Wendy sighed. "If they didn't act so mean and nasty, people would actually believe the fact that we're related."

"Well, where are they now?" asked the hero.

"They said they had such a terrible time in New York, they demanded to go home. As soon as we came home, they all left for a girls' night out. Leaving me all alone..." Her voice filled with sadness.

"Gee, that sounds pretty tough." Spider Man said. "Do you have any friends to play with?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, all the kids in town are scared of me because of my aunts."

Spider Man thought and thought until he got an idea. "What if I could change all that?"

Wendy turned to him with hope in her heart. "How?"

* * *

Back at the park, everyone stared in astonishment.

Spider Man was swinging around the park carrying Wendy! It was like the best thrill ride ever!

Curious kids gathered around the hero and girl. Thanks to Spidey backing her up, the kids became less afraid of her! They all played on the swings, went down the slide, and best of all, Spider Man used his webbing to create a giant trampoline!

It was getting dark and it was time for the kids to return to their homes. Spider Man and Wendy said their goodbyes and headed back to her house.

"That was one of the best days ever!" Wendy said with joy as she rode on Spider Man's shoulders. "A day out with Spider Man!"

Spider Man was just as happy.

The went inside the dusty old house and Wendy was still ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Spider Man! You didn't have to come all this way just to hang out with me!"

"Well," the hero rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad I made your day, but I really came here because I thought your aunts were-"

"My aunts!" Wendy suddenly gasped. She looked out the window and saw something off in the distance. "Oh, no! My aunts are coming! You've got to get out of here! They won't see you if you go out the back way!"

Before Spider Man could do or say anything, the front door blasted open by a powerful gust of wind.

"Whoa!" Spider Man hopped on the wall and climbed all the way upstairs into an empty room. He opened the door a crack and saw a sight that shocked his soul.

Wendy's aunts came flying into the house on broomsticks. That's right, broomsticks. And they dressed in black with pointed hats. They laughed and cackled like,

"W-W-W-Witches!" Spider Man was not prepared for this. Witches?! Real witches?!

"Nothing like spreading a little fear in the night, girls!" said Gerty.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Wendy and her aunts heard a scream from upstairs.

Inside the room, Spider Man was being attacked by a living broomstick. He tried webbing it, but the broom dodged his shots with ease.

"I should have known this was a haunted house!" said Spider Man. He hated haunted houses. Finally, he managed to web the broom to the wall and was about to head out the window until Gerty flew in.

"Not so fast, little man!" the wicked witched snarled.

"Yikes!" Spider Man tried heading out the door but Gabby and Fanny blocked his exit.

"Going somewhere?" they said.

The witches surrounded the scared spider. "Well, girls. What should we do with this little bug?" asked Gerty.

"Let's give him some extra arms!" Gabby said creepily. "He should at least look like a spider!"

"Why don't we just turn him into a real spider?" Fanny cackled. "We can use him for an ingredient!"

Spidey felt his stomach plop inside him. He had to get out of here!

"STOP!" Wendy pushed through her aunts and defended her hero. "Spider Man is my friend!"

Gerty sneered. "Of course you'd stand up for a goody-goody like him."

"Look, I know you guys aren't big on being good. But I'm a good witch and I appreciate good people, whether you like it or not!"

Spider Man thought for sure these witches would make stew out of him, but Gerty spoke up instead.

"Tell you what, if Bug face here can do a few chores for me, I think I might spare him."

"Uh, sure, anything." Spider Man had to accept it.

* * *

Spider Man followed the four witches to the basement. It was filled with all sorts of supernatural trinkets. Cauldrons, potion bottles, spell books, it was like a witch's rumpus room.

"As you can see, there aren't many cobwebs down here." said Gerty. "Think you can web up the place a bit?"

"Whatever you say, Auntie Witch." Spidey couldn't refuse such an easy chore. He thwipped his webs here and there. The witches laughed and clapped at his amazing skill and accuracy.

In a few seconds, Spidey had perfectly placed webs in all the unused nooks and crannies of the basement. Now it looked twice as creepy.

"Not bad, Bug face." Gerty said with a little smile. She felt one of the webs. "These webs are a lot stronger and stickier than the ones we make. Think you can hit a few more places around the house?"

"Sure, you got it." Spider Man gladly accepted. The hero webbed up more areas of the house. Wherever there was a clean spot, Spidey webbed it up nice.

It didn't take long at all. Spidey was done in a manner of minutes. Wendy and her aunts clapped with glee.

"Awesome!" Wendy said.

"Spooky!" Gabby chortled.

"Creepy!" Fanny agreed.

Even Gerty was impressed. "Pretty good, kid. Who knew you could spruce a place up so well?"

Spider Man shrugged. "Well, what's a witch's house without a few good spider webs?" he had to admit, Spidey did have fun.

"What's say we get you back to New York?" Gerty offered. "Free of charge?"

"Sure, you just point at me and I'll be there?"

Wendy and her aunts laughed.

"Just point?" said Wendy. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Woo-hoooo!" Spider Man was flying with Wendy on her broomstick. "This is awesome!"

"You said it!" Wendy shouted over the howling winds.

"And it gets better mileage than any car!" Gerty said. Her sisters cackled in agreement.

They all landed on a rooftop. Spider Man hopped off. "Thanks for everything, girls."

"You deserve it, Spider Man." said Wendy. "You're the best hero ever!"

"And a darngood decorator too!" said Fanny.

"Thanks. Come back anytime!" Spider man said.

"Sounds good, this boring town could use that magic touch from time to time." said Gerty. "Alright girls! One, two, three, AWAY!"

The witches took off into the night sky. Cackling and saying their last goodbyes to the web slinger.

Spider Man sighed happily as he watched the witches fly away. "Just when you think you've seen it all in this career."


End file.
